Raving Rabbids Travel in Time
Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time, known as The Lapins Cretins: Retour Vers Le Passé in France, is a party video game developed and published by Ubisoft for the Wii. It was released in North America on November 21, 2010, in Europe on November 26, 2010, in Australia on November 25, 2010 and in Japan on January 27, 2011. It is the fifth installment in the Rabbids series and, unlike the previous entry, Rabbids Go Home, it returns to the party game genre. VIDEO TRAILER COMING SOON AT 2-30/31-12 Plot Summary The Rabbids use a time machine (which looks like a washing machine) to go through different times to change the history of the World. According to the trailer, first they go to Prehistory and help a caveman discover fire, but end up giving him a lighter. Then they go to middle-aged Egypt to disturb work on the Sphinx and make the nose fall off. And last, they go to Medieval times but they end up underground holding down the legendary sword Excalibur when Arthur tries to pull it off the stone, but he gives up and leaves. When the Rabbids leave, Grannie ended up pulling the sword instead of Arthur. In the intro for the game, a Rabbid is seen inside the washing machine/time machine altering prehistoric times, ancient Egypt, medieval England, Beethoven's composition of the Fifth Symphony, and a punk rock gig, before smashing a vase in the modern day. The player then teams up with the Rabbid to mess with history (by accessing paintings related to each minigame) in order to repair the time machine (which was damaged on the trips to the aforementioned time periods). Upon altering time and accessing the washing machine, the Rabbid and the player are warped to the year 4096 A.D., where Professor Barranco the Third (the ultra-intelligent Rabbid commander from Rayman Raving Rabbids 2) is drilling various Rabbids to use time machines to take absolute control over the space-time continuum. However, the player's Rabbid literally pulls the plug on one of the machines and causes all the time machines to disappear. This action inadvertedly initiates a time paradox (which results in a sped-up version of the game intro). Gameplay Gameplay revolves around several minigames for up to four players (with computer AI controlling unused players) set during various segments of time. Some levels feature co-operative play, such as a level where two players are tethered by toilet paper. Ubisoft has stated this game intends to be 'waggle-free', and rather than having games shake the controller as hard as they can the designers hope to create mini-games with more depth.4Each minigame is set in one of five different sections of a history museum: the Bouncearium, involving maneuvering the Rabbids through side-scrolling platformer minigames; the Shootarium, using first-person shooting style minigames; the Flyarium, allowing Rabbids to fly and compete against one another in races and scavenger hunts; the Runarium, which has two teams race or collect items; and the Hookarium, which is themed around the use of the WiiMotion Plus accessory as a fishing rod. Some of the historical events the minigames are the origin of the Mona Lisa's smile, the Statue of Liberty, the Titanic, the Pony Express, the Great Sphinx of Egypt, and the Apollo moon landing. Plot Taking place after the events of Raving Rabbids Travel In Time, the Rabbids are playing in the museum, when the same Time Machine appears, this time containing a Rabbid with a duck ring. After the Rabbids fight for the duck ring, the player and the Rabbid get warped to the past, in which the player once again teams up with the Rabbid to get back to the Present while making mess of history again. The game's ending shows the Rabbid the player teamed up with finding a refrigerator, in which the Rabbid attempts to use it as a Time Machine, but he only put some stuff on himself, and is zapped by a lighting spark, and the credits roll. Gallery (These are just feu of the MiniGames & Costumes) ' Caveman.jpg Freedom.jpg Haha.jpg Hawii surfin.jpg Paradise.jpg Rex.jpg WDF.jpg Bwahhhh.jpg Changing is better.jpg Give me some candy.jpg Octopus.jpg Yee haa.jpg '